


It's Going To Be Alright

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds out and comes to save Dirk. Everything will be okay now. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not the last one of these expect more tears

Dave straightens his tie and smirks at Dirk. "Sit tight little bro, not like you have a choice. I'm going out with John and we won't be back until late. Get comfy." He chuckles darkly and closes the door to his bedroom. Dirk tugs at his restraints, and tries to scream past the gag in his mouth. 'Fuck fuck fuck my wrist is definitely broken, I can't stay like this all night..' He thinks, starting to panic. He hears the front door close he lets lets out a choked frustrated noise. 'Think, think... Your hands are tied in front of you, your legs are cuffed to the footboard, and you don't know where the damn key is, fuck..' Suddenly his pockets starts vibrating. 'Phone, dip shit, your phone.' He struggles but manages to get it out of his pocket and to type a halfway coherent message to Jake: jaale pls come over I ned help! He presses send and waits, hoping he gets it, knows what it means and gets here in time.   
Fifteen minutes later he hears the door open and footsteps. "Dirk? Is everything alright, love?" Calls the familiar voice of his boyfriend from the living room. Dirk screams and tries to make as much noise as he can but not much sound got past the gag. He swings his arms out and knocks over a lamp, sending it to the floor with a crash. Jake bursts into the room, alerted by the noise.   
"Dirk!? What in the- why are you- oh my god you're face is...dirk.."   
He scrambles across the room and undone his bindings as quickly as his shaky hands will allow. Once he's free Dirk hugs him tightly.  
"Oh, fuck... Thank you.. Shit.."  
Jake hugs back tightly and rubs his back gently.  
"Dirk, what the blazing blue balls happened to you!?" Jake asks, eyes wide and confused.  
"I.. I can't tell you right now but we need to leave, anywhere I don't care but we have to go before my b- Dave gets back."  
Dirk gets up and grabs Jake's hand, pulling him out of the apartment and outside. They both get into Jake's car and Jake starts driving back to his house.  
"Jake.. I can expl-" Jake cuts him off.  
"I already know, love. Everything is going to be alright..."


End file.
